dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wilson Takayaka
Wilson Takayaka '''is a Buddhist Dharma Teacher under the direct service of '''Gautama Buddha. He acts as the emissary between the Buddhist Faction, the Three Factions and their allies. He was one of the greatest inventors and alchemists in human history and carries that skill to his new life. Appearance Wilson originally had black hair and light-tanned skin. He wore casual clothes and appeared to be a regular guy. After being brought to help Michael re-program Heavens' System, Wilson wore priest robes and a cross around his neck. He also utilized mechanical arms of his own design to work on the technological aspects of the system. After the accident, Wilson adopted a wrinkled body with no hair. He also found that his mechanical appendages were stuck to his body. He would where a priest robe over his shoulders until he fled from Heaven. When he reappeared, Wilson wore a green jumpsuit with rectangular-lenses glasses. His ankles, knees, waist, shoulders, and head were encased with energy pads while the metal arms he had before were seen acting as his arms and legs. His next appearance had him in an entire metal pod with a life-support system hooked on to his mouth. He had goggle-type lenses implanted over his eyes and his mechanical arms were increased in size. After the Buddha showed Wilson the way to Enlightenment and gave him the Healing Sutra, Wilson dressed himself in blue and white robes and armor with a blue and gold-outlined cape and a straw hat. Personality Wilson originally had a kind personality. He was always respectful and courteous, making people think that he was polite beyond compare. He was also benevolent, helping those in need with his brains and conviction. He kept these traits when he was called upon by Archangel Michael to help fix Heaven's System. After the accident, Wilson's mind became warped and he developed bipolar disorder, lashing out at random intervals for no reason. He also developed a strong hatred for the Angels and their allies for their part in his handicap and for declaring him a heretic for fleeing their care facility. Once he was accepted and taught by the Buddha, Wilson develop a calmer, more neutral emotion and acted unbiased to his former enemies. He also became faithful in the Buddhist religion. History Wilson Takayaka was born in America to a Chinese and Japanese couple. He was taught to be polite to everyone he met and to be smart so that everyone can look to him as a leader. When he was 16, Wilson moved with his parents to Japan and attended Kuoh Academy for a short time, attaining an exceptional skill for inventing, engineering, medical care, and alchemy. During his 2nd year, Wilson was met by an Angel who brought him to the presents of Michael. He was asked to help him update Heavens' System to work with the modern times using his expertise in technology. Wilson agreed, thinking he was going to help the world, and was taken to Heaven as a high priest. During his initial project, Wilson became affiliated with other well-minded individuals, one being Valper Galilei, who helped Wilson create a set of mechanical arms, made of material rivaling that of holy swords, to use in his work. His experiments in the Holy Sword Project later made Wilson rethink his judgement. 2 years later, Wilson believed he had finished reprogramming Heavens' System and created a new damnation program that would exorcise beings that would go against the ways of God. During the test run, however, the System malfunctioned and caused a great explosion that destroyed Wilson's lab. When he had awoke, Wilson discovered that his body had wrinkled and aged with his mechanical arms stuck to his torso. He tried to leave the facility, but the angels in charge were ordered not to let him leave until Michael arrived, so they kept him down. With his newly attained bipolar disorder acting up, Wilson took out the guards with his metal, holy-sword-like arms and ravaged the facility until he escaped. Because he knew that God was dead, Michael declared Wilson a heretic and had him hunted down to prevent him from causing un-needed chaos. After he discovered what Michael had ordered, Wilson disassociated himself from the church, focused on his health, and swore vengeance against the Angels for turning against him. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Wilson first appears in Volume 3 as a silhouette watching the Gremory Peerage's fight against Kokabiel, commenting on Valper's useless obsession. In Volume 4, he was later mentioned to Michael during the Three Factions meeting by Azazel, worrying about his potential involvement with the Khaos Brigade. In the OVA of Highschool DxD New, ''the underwear thief was mistaken by Azazel to be Wilson, who at the time was known to be closer at re-creating the philosopher stone. In the epilogue, he was shown in his lab working on a prototype. In Volume 6, Diodora Astaroth confirmed that Wilson had helped the Khaos Brigade in their sneak attack against the Devils during his and Rias' Rating Game, making Azazel's worries come true. Between Volumes 7 & 8, Wilson attacked a Church to rob them of research materials about the philosopher stone. He was then confronted by the Gremory Team and Irina, who were sent by Azazel to stop him. Seeing Asia and Xenovia, Wilson humorously mocked their ex-communication from the church, causing Issei to call him "''Dr. Takoyaki" in spite. This infuriated Wilson and caused him to lash out at the group. As he was fighting them, he mentioned his own banishment for discovering God was dead and mocked the two ex-saints for their false beliefs in their dead God. He even belittled the Holy Sword Project and it's test subjects as "worthless, idiotic ideals that deserved to be deceased". Xenovia, Irina, and Kiba then attempted to strike Wilson out of anger, but were blocked by his tentacles and pushed back. As the fight continued, the group appeared to be at a disadvantage and, with a strike to Rias, Wilson seemingly killed her and forced Issei into his Balance Breaker. During the transformation, however, Wilson hit and injected Issei with a serum of his own design, that caused Issei to go on a rampage similar to his Juggernaut Drive. As the others tried to stop him and save Rias, Wilson used the confusion to take what he needed and escaped. It was later revealed that he had injected a heart-stopping medicine in Rias to make her appear to be dead. After a debriefing by Michael, it was discovered that Wilson was working on creating a philosopher stone to use in creating an army to attack Heaven and that he was working with the Khaos Brigade to get his hands on Ophis' magic to power the stone. Rias decided to take on the mission to find and capture him to get revenge for humiliating her and for harming Issei. When they arrived to his new lab, Wilson had Arthur Pendragon and Bikou of the Vali Team guarding him and pit the two against the Gremory Team while he was completing his final test to create a philosopher stone. When the stone was successfully created, Wilson took it and fled, leaving Vali's followers to deal with the intruders. While he made his escape, Issei caught up to him and the two had a one-on-one fight. While Wilson's skill in using his metal appendages to utilize his martial arts were superior to Issei's own skill, Issei's conviction to defeat him gave the red dragon emperor strength and he ripped four of Wilson's eight arms off, adding multiple combination punches to injure the doctor. As Issei was about to deal the finishing blow, Wilson activated a flash device from his harness, blinding Issei, and made a successful escape. Wilson reappears between Volumes 10 & 11, this time in his advanced pod suit. Hoping to destroy the Three Factions all together, he allied with Cao Cao and his Hero Faction to defeat their keys to victory; the Twin Dragon Emperors. His plan began with his abduction of Azazel and replacing him with a double powered by his philosopher stone. While he had the Hero Faction cause some mischief, Wilson used Azazel's power and knowledge of Sacred Gears to forge, what he called, a "Sacred Holy Gear Sword", using Valper's research on Holy Swords as well. When the Gremory peerage discovered Azazel's clone, they gathered information with the help of the Vali Team and located Wilson's new hideout in an abandoned Buddhist temple. When the groups arrived, Wilson had the Hero Faction hold them off while he finished making the Sacred Holy Gear Sword. By the time the group managed to open the way from the Hero Faction, Wilson finished his project and attempted to use it against the Red and White Dragons. It was successfully used and almost killed Issei and Vali. However, using their Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing powers together, the two were able to keep the weapon in a state of continual powered-not-powered state and destroyed it. The explosion it caused shot Wilson back to the temple and as he cursed the dragons and swore revenge, a voice spoke and said, "You need better guidance than that given from anger", to which Wilson was shone a bright light and disappeared. In Volume 12, Wilson returns, this time as a Buddhist Dharma teacher and an ally of the Gremory peerage to help fight against Cao Cao. Using his magical skills attained from studying the magic sutras of Gautama Buddha, Wilson was able to bind Cao Cao and harm him with his attacks. After their victory, Wilson explained, what he believed to be, his lifetime teaching by the Buddha. He said he attained the rank of a Dharma Great Teacher and would soon become a Buddha, being given the Buddhist name Master Water Moon. He also shared the news of becoming a representative and emissary for the Buddhist Faction to the Three Factions and that he would be working with the Gremory Peerage. Powers & Abilities Sutra Magic: as a Great Teacher in the Buddhist Faction, Wilson gained the ability to use power sutras that can harm, bind, exorcise, and purify evil demons, monsters, spirits, and people. * Fire Sutra '(火災経, ''Kasai he): Wilson creates white, purifying flames that can both harm and slay an evil being. When used against a human, depending on how good or bad they are, flames will either burn them (bad) or not effect them (good). * 'Light Sutra '(光経典, Hikari kyōten): Wilson creates a ball of light in his hand and blasts it at opponents or sprays countless beams in every direction. A target that is completely unable to be enlightened is destroyed and a target that has the greatest potential to be enlightened won't feel anything. Those in between will feel as if they were shot by a bullet without the wound. * 'Lightning Sutra '(雷経典, Kaminari kyōten): Mixing his Fire Sutra with his Light Sutra, Wilson can create his lightning sutra, which has the affect of both sutras. This move is different because it is doubled in power compared to the others. '''Immortality: '''After becoming a Great Teacher, the Buddha granted Wilson immortality to continue teaching those who lost their way the Dharma and lead them to enlightenment. '''Master Martial Artist: '''Wilson is trained in multiple Chinese martial arts, proclaiming to be a master of Kung Fu. He was even skilled enough to incorporate his skills into his mechanical arms, fighting the knights, rooks, and pawn of Rias Gremory with ease. '''Advanced Intelligence: '''Wilson's knowledge of technology, alchemy and strategy is beyond human comprehension. He was crafty enough to have Michael ask for his assistance in re-programming Heavens' System and smart enough to create a philosopher stone, a skill believed to be impossible. '''Medicinal Knowledge: '''With his skill in the medical arts, Wilson has the ability to create different medicines out of different herbs for different uses. Such medicines include the injections that he used against Rias and Issei during their first confrontation. Equipment '''Dharma Teacher Garb: '''the clothes given to him by the Buddha enhance Wilson's magic ability and his durability. They also protect him from attacks by malevolent beings that unjustly attack him. '''Formerly: * '''Mechanical Arms: '''created by Wilson and Valper, the arms are made of material equivalent to metal used to forge holy swords. Unlike holy sowrds, however, the arms cannot slay evil creatures. They can, however, harm them to some extent. This can also be used and aids in walking and grabbing, acting as Wilson's arms and legs during his handicapped life. * '''Mechanical Pod: '''Once Wilson's health deteriorated, he developed a life-support pod to keep him breathing. His mechanical arms were increased by size and became much more powerful and deadlier. * '''Sacred Holy Gear Sword: '''Wilson's attempted creation to match both Sacred Gears and Holy Swords using Azazel and Valper's research. It was a success but was destroyed by Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer. * '''Philosopher Stone: '''a stone that was said to turn metals into gold, grant eternal life, and revitalize one's body, it was re-created by Wilson to be used against the Angel Faction. Wilson used the stone to create a exact clone of Azazel to trick the Occult Research Club into thinking that he wasn't gone or in danger, which he was. It was destroyed when the group discovered Wilson's trick. Trivia * Wilson Takayaka is based off of Marvel Comic's Spider-Man Arch-nemesis, Dr. Octopus. Category:Kure S. Akira Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans